Strong Convictions And Perfect Diction
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: One shot! GenesisXOC.With the simplest of words, we can express the most meaning. With Joanna's one liners, there really is more than meets the eye


Strong Convictions and Perfect Diction

Hey guys, I'm back! Yeah, I know I was gone a really long time but seriously my computer could not have chosen a worst time to break down. With the start of school and everything, it was just so hectic that in the end I ended up having to put writing off a while. But good news is that now I'm back and this sort of a one shot to all my wonderful reviewers and so I just want to give you guys some short and sweet fluff between Genesis and Joanna. Anyways the title pretty describes Genesis' stubborness and Joanna's way with words. That and it kinda had a cool ring to it

* * *

"_I'm Alexia Joanna Boyer, your new secretary and word to the wise, if you invade my personal space I will throw my heel at you."_

He hadn't known what to expect. At first glance she seemed average; not ugly but she wasn't what people would call a beauty queen. With her soft dark hair and bright hazel eyes, she looked sweet and caring. Of course that kind image had been ruined once she threatened him. Of course he was a first class soldier who could take on enemy forces without a second glance but there was something about this woman with a quirky smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes that told him she was force to be reckoned with.

She didn't look like much but appearances could be deceiving…very deceiving.

"_Don't try that stupid smile on me. I can already tell you it's not going to work."_

Out of the three firsts, Genesis was the most charming. Angeal was the kindest and the noblest out of the three of them. Sephiroth was definitely the scariest and the most serious and that left Genesis as the rebellious one who had all the women after him.

Not only that but he was also named Midgar's hottest bachelor.

So when Joanna had merely glared at him after he had given her his signature smile he knew she wasn't going to be like the rest of the secretaries.

It was a good thing he liked challenges or else he would have given up on her at that moment.

"_Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here for you; I'm here for my paycheck."_

After being kidnapped by fan girls and having kissed him more than twice not to mention having to endure the shenanigans of Reno, Sephiroth, Angeal and himself, he was surprised that she had even lasted a month working at Shinra.

He had even started to like her until she gave him a blow to his ego with one of her famous sarcastic comments.

She was lucky he actually liked her a bit or else she wouldn't have lasted long enough at Shinra to see another paycheck.

"_Cry me a river and drown in it."_

Words were her weapon of choice. In a place where muscle was the key to success, she had shown that with a few words she could do more damage. More than once she had killed the opposition with a simple well placed comment. But somehow, no matter how acidic and destructive her words were, everyone still smiled and laughed. It was just the way she was.

Her words had that power and of course he had to applaud that talent. Not to mention she had rejected Rufus in such a way that he didn't take offense, and that took amazing skill.

"_The goddess didn't bless me with patience; she merely gave me sarcasm and a good arm."_

The day he actually started developing deeper feelings for her was the day she punched Reno for annoying her. He then noticed that she was feared by many of the cadets who had been stupid enough to try to flirt with her, especially the persistent ones; those usually ended up in the infirmary with a broken arm.

That was when he knew that she was more than just another secretary, she was special.

"_You know, you're actually not that bad..."_

With that simple sentence said as an afterthought, it was the best Christmas gift she gave him. Maybe it was the eggnog or the holiday spirit but the sincere smile she gave him when she said that tiny phrase was the best thing he had ever received.

He smiled and chuckled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. A comfortable silence was filled with his unspoken thoughts and slowly the minutes dragged by. He looked down to see his secretary sleeping on his shoulder with her lips curved up into a genuine smile.

"If only you knew..." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her and settled his head on top of hers. If only she knew how much that phrase meant to him and if only she knew how much she meant to him.

* * *

See, aren't I great! I included a tiny bit of the next chapter of 100 moments with you! It's going to be a Christmas chapter and I've decided that I'm going to name it baby it's Cold Outside. It'll be up in two weeks maybe and if I get enough feedback on this oneshot I might consider doing another one. So in the meantime, get a santa hat, put some tinsle in people's hair and put mistetoe everywhere :) oh yeah, and review :D


End file.
